


Trust in Us

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [8]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Different take on possible crossover pairing of Steffy Forrester and Michael Corinthos III.





	Trust in Us

“You can’t leave your own party, Steffy.”  
  
“Watch me.” She slipped her arms into her jacket, double checking her appearance in the mirror, “I have other things to attend to.”  
  
Oliver had become important to her, a confidant who deserved better than Hope but still appeared way too hung up on her. Rather than consistently tell him as much, she became a true friend to him. And as he pulled her aside, trying to shield her from the busy party just feet away, she could tell he had her back – wanted success for her more than some people who called themselves her family.  
  
“More important that your own campaign? Ever since you’ve gotten higher up on the food chain, you’re putting half the work in.” Oliver huffed at her determined stare and the grin forming on her lips despite his reprimand, “You’re going to see him, aren’t you?”  
  
 _{Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better}_  
  
She could not waste her trip to the East Coast, especially when their relationship was new and fresh. Excitement at its greatest high had much more appeal to her than smiling her way through a fashion line launch, one of at least ten that had happened between her and Thomas within the past six months.  
  
“Of course, I am.” She tied the belt of her jacket, grabbing Oliver’s shoulders and pulling him to her. Planting a kiss on his cheek, Steffy gave his bicep a light pat, “You can handle the rest of this. Make it a good cover, all right?”  
  
“Yeah…” Oliver groaned as she began to sashay away, leaving him to faith the wrath of the Forrester Creation team on the night where she was to be the star, “I’ll get right on that.”  
  
~*~  
  
When she called, telling him to arrange for her arrival, he could not help but go overboard. While she needed no man to go all out, he wanted – longed – to impress her.   
  
Whenever he had no clue what to get, how to make it perfect, he consulted with Maxie who assured him there was only one way to land a young mogul – take away their need for control. Therefore, he arranged everything down to the last pink rose.  
  
Realistically, he could afford no mistakes with Steffy Forrester: one because she was a public figure, much different than he was; two because he was damaged goods, dumped by his first love nonetheless; three because she had men flocking to her with a desperate need to impress.  
  
 _{Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries}_  
  
After Abby, he had been so positive that no one could mean something to him again – much less make him feel like he mattered. One chance meeting and now he felt like he mattered to the most beautiful woman in the world; one who put him first even when the world was at her fingertips.   
  
The challenge now would be to make sure she stayed.  
  
Somehow, he believed that was possible as she rushed off the plane and into his arms. When she threw her arms around him, planting frantic kisses upon his lips, he ignored the whispers of the onlookers and returned her excited greeting.  
  
~*~  
  
“Your father again?” Michael watched as she ignored yet another call, finally shutting her phone off and tossing it over her shoulder.  
  
She snuggled her nude form against his, allowing a sigh to leave her lips, “Doesn’t matter.”  
  
“It matters, Steffy. He’s gonna be ticked that you walked out tonight.”  
  
“He’ll get over it.”  
  
“You sure about that?”  
  
“Yeah, eventually, he’ll realize that I had to take care of what I believe is most important.” Lifting her head, she stared up into his eyes with a crooked grin, “This was far more important than any other business I had to handle.”  
  
Michael groaned against her lips when she attempted to manipulate him, return to their actions of moments ago, yet he found the strength to complain, “You’re not helping my case with your family.”  
  
“Who cares what they think?”  
  
 _{Nobody wanna see us together_  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you, babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you, babe}  
  
“It’ll make your business easier, and your family may have one less reason to argue, if they didn’t disapprove of us.” Michael laced the fingers, slightly waving their hands, “I just want you to be happy with everything.”  
  
“I don’t have to be happy with everything as long as I’m happy with you.”   
  
She kissed him deeply, making most of his common sense dissolve, and he forced himself to stop her – somewhat weakly – so he could make it clear, “Are you?”  
  
“I’m finally happy, and it’s because of you.” Steffy caressed his cheek, her tone losing any hint of humor, as inquired in a quiet whisper, “Can’t you tell?”  
  
Michael cupped her face in his hands, relief and warmth overwhelming all of his senses, “It never hurts to hear you say it.”  
  
Steffy ignored his need to satisfy himself with empty words but happily accepted his efforts to handle her in other ways.  
  


**The End**

**_Song Credit: “Don’t Matter” - Akon_ **


End file.
